dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lawbringer
The Lawbringer, the god of laws, cities, merchants, and judges, is known to be a patient deity. Maintaining a strong neutral stance in his actions, he sets forth to expand civilization and order among the peoples of Tyrind. Overview The god of civilization, law, and trade, the Lawbringer is known as the Master of the First Tower. His primary desire is to see the purifying spread of civilization, enlightening the dark corners of the world and revealing the clockwork perfection of the cosmos. His nature is not hasty, for the peace of society's reach is slow, but relentless. He is the patron of diplomats, merchants, and travelers, for it is in peace and commerce that civilization truly flowers. He is not a warmonger, though he urges his followers to fight against the forces of barbarism. He does not favor good or evil, for both have merit in his eyes, and if unchecked both can strangle civilization. The Lawbringer is stern, but fair, giving no cause for any to complain of justice. The Lawbringer (and by extension, his followers) believes that civilized competition elevates humanity. Dogma Those who worship the Lawbringer honor civilization and it blessings. Their goal is to help society function smoothly and uplift those people that have none. Their religion demands they be fair and just, and that one honors any reasonable laws of the society in which they find themselves. If the laws are corrupt, broken, or empty, then one's honor depends on fixing them from within, not simply breaking them. Life is about fullness and prosperity, as well as promoting peace, understanding, and trade. Followers of the Lawbringer believe that one must seize every opportunity and create opportunities for others. When one sees corruption, their top priority should be to fix it. Though the Lawbringer does not believe in simple handouts to the poor, his followers do strive to create a society in which anyone can improve their station through hard work and honorable action. Providence The faithful of the Lawbringer believe that sudden windfalls of good fortune, especially financial fortune, are signs of the god's approval, while increases in expenses that lead to poverty are proof of his anger. The Church The various branches of the church are designed to function independently of one another, usually serving a single community or region. The individual clergy are usually aligned with the local government, but are forbidden to fight among themselves and often stand as a neutral faction during legitimate conflicts. Worshipers The Lawbringer is primarily worshiped by judges, merchants, lawyers, and aristocrats, though many others turn to the worship of the Lawbringer in the hope of obtaining wealth and happiness. He is also an object of veneration by the poor, or those who have suffered at the hands of others. These latter groups pray that their suffering is alleviated, and that justice is restored to them. His faithful believe structures represent the protection by society and always hold formal ceremonies indoors. Regular services are generally held in the morning and often involve songs which require the congregation to harmonize, which may symbolize the community working together. Lay worshipers will maintain the appearance of prosperity in manner and dress and, even in periods of hardship, a tidy appearance. The Lawbringer's association with cities and trade mean he is worshiped by many halflings, who tend to congregate in Tyrind's larger cities. He is also venerated by dwarven engineers and architects. The elves tend to conflict with the teachings of the Lawbringer, though they respect the conviction his worshipers possess. Obediences Certain dedicated worshipers perform daily Obediences in order to receive divine blessings from their gods. The Lawmaker's obediences are a ritual in which the worshiper places a collection of keys, gems, and coins on a scale, and moves them back and forth until both sides are balanced. This is done while meditating on passages from The Order of Numbers, one of the Lawbringer's holy texts. Clergy The clergy of the Lawbringer is primarily made up of lawyers, accountants, and inquisitors. Many clerics are called into his service, though their are a fair number of Paladins as well. Knights of the Lawbringer fight against corruption and anarchy. They understand both the letter and spirit of the law. They often serve as judges in places where the application of law is starting to dissolve. The clergy structure their order like mercantile houses. The priesthood sees their role as responsible for encouraging civilization, trade, and law by promoting cooperation and fairness, and by providing loans and other banking services when necessary. They encourage thrift and neighborly behavior as a means to enhance each individual's self-interest. Their own service to the community often includes pro-bono legal services, but they do not donate healing services--except those that help overall community and public health. Knowledge of the law and community news are important areas of concern and part of the daily routine to the priesthood. Younger members are expected to carry news and administer justice, typically carrying a golden bolt to compensate the family of any criminal executed. The clergy never give money, regardless of need, but will instead loan the required funds at a reasonable rate, recording the details in books and records of the church. Conversely, they themselves are expected to tithe to the church and often ensure the funds are available to tithe from income generated by their direct investments in the local community. Most Lawbringer priests attired for formal services dress in fine suits, with a belt or necklace of gold, often holding a single, golden key. They also often wear half-cloaks of a deep golden color. Ranks * Clerk: Most initiate members of the church are known as clerks, and perform the majority of the church's paperwork and grunt work. * Counselor: A cleric of the Lawbringer has the title of Counselor. These priests are traveling warrior-priests, who are tasked with bringing the word and law of their god along with them. * Judge: A Judge of the Lawbringer is in charge of a single temple. Paladins of the Lawbringer and very experienced clerics are also given the title of Judge. * Archjudge: An Archjudge is a highly respected, elder member of the church. * Lawbearer: The Lawbearer is the highest-ranked member of the church of the Lawbringer. There is only one Lawbearer in the world, and they are always in Seraphel. Temples & Shrines Temples dedicated to the Lawbringer are usually large, elaborately decorated buildings designed for multiple functions; in addition to being centers of worship, they often provide the surrounding community with banking and other services. Such sites are often built near courthouses or, in some communities, they serve as the local courthouse. Most temples contain elaborate stained glass windows of predominantly yellow color that bathe the interior with a soft, golden light. These windows are generally high and narrow to discourage thieves. Legal Work Members of the church often function as lawyers and accountants in a community. Most churches of the Lawbringer are preferable to local city halls when it comes to record keeping and the writing of a Last Will and Testament. If a person registers their will with the church of the Lawbringer, that will is honored anywhere in the world, not just the community where the person died. Holy Texts With the clergy of the Lawbringer often serving their communities as clerks, a given temple is likely to have extensive records withing its vaults. Among these many documents, the following texts have primary importance among the god of cities' faithful. * '''The Order of Numbers: '''Usually bearing elaborate decoration, writing, and binding, this book serves as the core text of the Church of the Lawbringer. It contains extensive lists of rules and taboos. It contains numerous measurements, numbers, and formulas. * '''The Manual of City-Building: '''Often stored prominently in a place of honor, this text contains advice on the topic of founding and running a community. Holidays There are a number of festivals associated with the Lawbringer. * '''Market's Door: '''This day, which varies from year to year, marks the arrival of the first shipment of goods from the fall harvest. * '''Taxfest: '''After taxes have been collected, the clergy of the Lawbringer celebrate with a feast open to the community and its leaders. Orders of the Lawbringer The Balanced Scales Devoted servants of the Lawbringer, out of Maezar. They exist to deal with the important demands that Maezar has put on the church. As well as performing all the usual functions of a priest of the Lawbringer, the Balanced Scales venture into the depths of Maezar's wilderness seeking to reclaim ill gotten or lost wealth from the tombs and ancient ruins that dot the wilderness. More than mere tomb robbers, Balanced Scales seek to return this wealth to its rightful owner or, if that proves impossible, then use it for the betterment of all civilization and thus strengthen the church. The Brotherhood of the Lawbringer The standard order that most Paladins and Clerics of the Lawbringer join when they take their vows. This order of knights and holy lawyers travel the world and defend civilization against the ever-present threat of encroaching chaos. The Justicars The Justicars are champions of law and civilization, servants of the Lawbringer that strive to strengthen their deity's goals and influences across Tyrind. Serving many different roles, from diplomat to judge, jury, and executioner all in one. They are appointed by legitimate and lawful religious or secular bodies, often from the ranks of the Brotherhood of the Lawbringer. They are granted absolute authority to carry out their assigned duties, as well as the right to select individuals to work with them and on their behalf. The Order of the Godclaw This religious Hellknight order venerates the lawful aspects of the Lawbringer, along with those of a number of other like-minded deities, but is not affiliated with the church proper. The Polczekan Guard The primary law enforcement for Polczek, in Dharennal, which works closely with the church. The Sea Dragons An independent fleet operating along the coasts of Eleroth. They are available for hire and provide protection, escort, or carriage services to merchants at the right price. The Taxmasters An order of accounts and clerics that encourage and enforce laws that require all to pay their fair share of the community's burden and may use less savory means, including threats and intimidation, to ensure they receive rightful taxes due to the community from tax-dodgers, thieves, and fraudsters.The Taxmasters are often dedicated and older or infirm enforcers continue to serve by conducting legal research and investigations. Lore Appearance The Lawbringer is often described as a clean-cut, refined, and cultured humanoid male, with dark hair and almost always bearing a bright silver breastplate. Dressed in an embroidered cloak and fine clothes, the Lawbringer is often depicted as possessing a number of keys. While most cultures depict him with a beard, the elves instead show him beardless, with braids tied in gold thread. In the lands of Maezar, he is generally portrayed in paintings and sculpture as a handsome Maezari man who wields a jeweled, golden crossbow and is dressed in silver robes which are muddy on the bottom. History In the Creation Age, the Lawbringer brought about the first laws and often acted as a negotiator and impartial observer among the gods. It was he who first saw civilization for what it could become, and to symbolize that power he created the first structure, known as The First Tower. This massive, golden tower is said to be where the Lawbringer dwells still, somewhere in the infinite mountains of the celestial planes. He spent centuries walking throughout the world, telling the secrets of civilization to the mortal races, guiding them until they could establish laws and societies of their own. During the Dawn Age, the Lawbringer was among the original gods who battled the Titans that sought to destroy the material plane. Along with the Dawnfather, the Stormlord, and the Knowing Lord, the Lawbringer was among the four gods that ultimately drove the Chained Oblivion into the Dread Vault, or the Timeless Void. Relationships The Lawbringer is said to maintain agreeable relationships with the other deities, recognizing their influence is conductive to the further advancement of civilized life. In particular, he cultivates strong alliances with the Dawnfather, the Mistress of Coin, the Lord of the Hells, and the Allhammer, though differences of opinion can often result in conflicts. The Laughing Rogue is the only deity among the pantheon that the Lawbringer truly despises, and his followers are constantly trying to root out enclaves of the Laughing Rogue's followers.